Corporation Deals
by AL19
Summary: AU Here's the question. Is it illegal for an employee to be falling in love with the boss of the Kaientai corporation? Perhaps not, but Rina's having too much trouble confessing her feelings towards Tatsuma Sakamoto. But with the help of Tatsuma's secretary, Mutsu, will Rina be able to confess? *TWOSHOT*
1. Part One

**This is obviously AU, and yes, it's the same OC as in "Lovers' Ships". This is my first two-shot story, so enjoy the first part of this story! :)**

* * *

Early morning, I was running through the streets, trying to get to my job as quickly as possible.

I almost slept in, and if I slept in late, that would be bad. I didn't want to be late for work, because I've never been late, plus my boss wouldn't be happy at all.

The place I work at is a company called the "Kaientai Corporation". It is a company where it creates ideas, such as new batteries. I've worked there for three years, but I still somehow don't understand what this company actually does. My boss doesn't really tell me, or any other employees, exactly.

Anyway, for my job, I'm required to wear a white buttoned shirt (Though I always wear a short-sleeved shirt, yet it's still white, and buttoned), and a black suit over it. I also wear a black skirt, which is slightly above my knees, and white stockings, though the tops of my stockings aren't shown due to my skirt, with a garter belt around my waist. Again, you can't see that either, but I wear a garter belt, because it helps from letting my stockings go down. And I was lucky I wasn't required to wear a tie, because I'm not comfortable in those, so I go to work without one.

My phone began to ring inside my skirt pocket. As I continued to run, carrying two folders of paperwork in my arms, I was able to reach in my pocket, and take it out without dropping it.

I panted while sweat was pouring down my face, but I didn't stop running. I opened up my teal-green phone, and set it on my ear, asking, "H-Hello?"

The caller replied, "Rina-Chan, when you arrive, I would like to speak with you."

It was my boss' secretary, named Mutsu. She knew my phone number because she wanted all of the employee's to give her their phone numbers. Mutsu never told me why, which didn't make much sense.

I blinked my brown eyes after hearing Mutsu telling me this. I bit my lower lip at first, but I was able to reply, "Alright."

"Good. I'll see you when you arrive."

With that, she hung up. I closed my phone up, putting it back in my pocket.

Soon, I managed to arrive at my job before I was late. I gave out a sigh of relief as a small smile appeared on my face.

My hand wiped some of the sweat off of my face as another voice from beside me said, "Good morning, Rina-Chan."

I yelped, feeling off-guard. My body quickly turned around, seeing the boss of the Kaientai Corporation.

It was Tatsuma Sakamoto.

Tatsuma was wearing all black, except for the shirt underneath his suit and tie. He also wore brown-rimmed rectangular glasses.

He gave me a smile, but a blush crept up my cheeks.

When I didn't reply to him, he said, "Aren't you going to say 'good morning' back, Rina-Chan?"

Again, I yelped, but finally answered, "G-Good morning, Sakamoto-San!" I gave him a small, but quick bow, and quickly went to the elevator. After going into the elevator, I pressed one of the buttons, and saw the elevator doors close.

I never told any of the other employee's, but…I have a crush on Tatsuma. No, it's not just any crush. I'm in love with him. I've been in love with him for seven months, and I never have the courage to confess my feelings to him. The reason why I'm having so much trouble is because he's my boss, and I think it'd be weird for an employee like me to be in love with him. It wasn't illegal (At least, I don't think so), but it still made me feel uncomfortable.

I just remembered that I was supposed to be seeing Mutsu, so when the elevator doors opened, I walked out, now trying to find her. I noticed other employee's typing on the computers, and calling people on the phones.

For no reason, I gulped, still looking for the secretary.

But a woman's voice called my name, and it wasn't Mutsu.

"Rina-Chan!"

Widening my eyes, I turned around, seeing Tae Shimura walking towards me. She wore a peach-colored suit, and skirt, with a red tie. She also wore black-stockings, with black high-heels. She had red lipstick, and hoop earrings. Tae's hair was up in some sort of bun.

I asked, "Yes?"

Tae said, "I heard that Sakamoto-San's going to give someone a raise."

I raised a brow, and asked again, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, exactly. Someone told me that, so I have a feeling that it's just a rumor."

When I turned around, I rolled my eyes, and replied, "Thanks for telling me, then."

_That was pretty pointless._

I began to walk away from Tae, and resumed my search for Mutsu.

After searching for her for a good few minutes, I heard her voice saying, "There you are."

Once again, my head turned, but I saw Mutsu, who was carrying a clipboard. Mutsu clothes were brown, including her tie, stockings, and high-heels.

I questioned her, "What did you want to talk to me about?" For some reason, the blush on my face wouldn't go away.

Mutsu responded, "I wanted to talk to you about your feelings towards Tatsuma-San."

As soon as she said that, my eyes widened. I told her about my feelings for Tatsuma months back (Since I do trust her), but I didn't expect her to bring this up. And hearing this made me flush harder. Mutsu said Tatsuma's first name, because he allowed her to call him that. But as for the employee's, we can only call him by his last name; otherwise it's rude.

I spoke up, but quietly and hesitantly, "Wh-What about it?"

She rolled her eyes as she said, "Rina-Chan, you wanted me to help you on how to confess your feelings towards him, so I'm going to help you."

Mutsu agreed to help me a few days ago, that way I'll know what to do. Another small smile curled on my face. I whispered while scratching my short, orange-brown hair, "Uh, y-yes."

"I'll help you, but you do know that Tatsuma-San is an idiot at times. He may not understand what you're really saying when he's in his optimistic mood."

"I-I knew that, Mutsu-San." Tatsuma may be the boss of this company, but he always laughs as if he's a child. However, it doesn't change my feelings for him, and I actually like his laugh, unlike everyone else, who apparently hates him.

Despite how much he laughs, he's actually not an idiot. And by that, I mean that he does get serious at times. If he was a "normal" idiot, he wouldn't be running a company like this. To me, he's a hard worker, and doesn't let anything get in his way.

Mutsu replied, "If you're going to confess, I suggest that you don't let your hesitation get in the way. If you hesitate too much, you're only going to make it harder."

I nodded my head in agreement. I tried telling Tatsuma my feelings last week, and it didn't work, because instead of confessing, I asked a stupid question, which was, 'Lovely weather, isn't it?' Yeah, that was humiliating.

I don't get to talk to Tatsuma that often, but he always sees me work. And whenever he does see me, I turn away, not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

My head tilted down as my brows furrowed.

Mutsu landed a hand on my shoulder, and told me, "You can get to work now."

I thought as my mouth parted, _Well, our talk was short._

I walked away from the woman, and headed over to my working spot. Mutsu didn't sound like she trying to help me, but oh well. My head was still tilted, but I wondered, _Will I be able to tell Tatsuma my feelings?_

For the truth, I've always wanted to call him by his first name. I really wanted to call him "Tatsuma", but because he's my boss, I can't. I can't, and don't, want to be disrespectful towards him, and I also don't want him to be angry with me.

I entered my working spot, and sat down in my spinning chair, where I turned on the computer. I set the folders down, beside the keyboard. The computer was turned on completely, and I touched the mouse, moving it until my finger pushed down the left "button" twice, clicking the "google chrome" button. As soon as I clicked that, google chrome opened up.

The home page on google chrome was obviously the company's website, which was the same name as the company itself. It wasn't a special website, but all the employee's, including me, are supposed to be going there, checking to see if there were any updates on it. Tatsuma's the only person who can update the website, and I didn't see any updates on the website.

Our official website is basically a site where you can order unique brands of batteries. I know, it doesn't make sense, but there's a factory, not too far away from the company, that makes the batteries, and sends in the orders to the people who ordered the batteries.

We were actually allowed to go on other sites, even porn sites (Don't even ask, I'm entirely confused myself!), which felt really uneasy for me. I don't watch porn, and even if I did, I would feel too uncomfortable to go there, since I'm not the only person in this building.

Anyway, I looked through the site, and saw the same old stuff. Pictures of the company, and what it's about. I wanted to go to another site, but I didn't know where to.

I rested my cheek in my palm, thinking, _Which part of the internet should I go to while on work hours?_

A few thoughts went through my mind until I thought about the word "love". My eyes slightly widened as the word was suddenly repeating in my head.

_Love…love…love…maybe I should look up on Wikipedia, and see how confessing to the one you love works!_

Although I was afraid someone would catch me doing it, I went to Wikipedia anyway, and typed up the site.

When Wikipedia came up, I typed in the word "romance". When I pressed the enter button, it showed different topics of romance. I knitted my brows slightly, but clicked on "Romance (Love)".

There, it showed a long article about romance and love. I bit my lower lip once again, but scrolled down, figuring out if there was at least a decent way to confess to Tatsuma. But, I couldn't find any helpfulness. All I saw were articles on romance that had nothing to do with confessing.

I sighed while thinking, _This is frustrating._

Just as I barely clenched my fists, I heard someone asking me, "You're on Wikipedia now, huh?" The voice chuckled, but I snapped my eyes wide, and gasped while turning around, only to see Tatsuma.

My face felt extremely hot, and it burned to the point where I wanted to take off my clothes. But obviously, I couldn't, which meant that I was stuck in the heat.

My brown eyes looked into his blue ones, but I was still feeling embarrassed. I answered, but hesitantly said, "Y-Yes…I mean…i-it's nothing serious! I-I just w-wanted to kill t-time!" A forced a laugh out, and landed my hand on the back of my head, where I touched the curled ends of my hair.

I added, still stuttering, "M-My apologizes, S-Sakamoto-San!"

"Why're you apologizing?" He asked with another chuckle. He crossed his arms as he added, "You're allowed to go on other sides, besides the home page."

I fidgeted my fingers together while my hands were on my lap. My cheeks continued to flush as Tatsuma said, "But you're still working hard. You're one of the few employees' that actually gets paperwork turned in. And other than that, you actually care about being on time. Most of the other employee's tend to slack off, and be late as if they don't care."

Without thinking, I asked, "Wh-Why don't you fire them, then?"

That was probably something I shouldn't have asked. My jaw dropped at my own question, and I clamped my mouth with my right hand.

My shoulders slightly shook, but Tatsuma responded with a laugh, "I would fire them, but I wouldn't want to lose a dozen employees. Ahahahaha!"

I uncovered my mouth, and replied, "G-Good point." I crackly smiled at him.

He was about to walk away from my working spot, but said, "Rina-Chan…keep up the good work." He turned his head to the side, and smirked at me, which caused me to flush once more.

He left my working spot, probably going back to his office.

I've been to his office a few times, but each time I went into his office, it was briefly, because the only things I do in order to go there is bring paperwork to him, and give him tea. That's it. Nothing else. And doing only those two things made me have a lesser chance of talking to him. Then again, he's the leader of the company, which means that he's not supposed to be having a chat with the employees, unless there was a meeting.

As another deep sigh escaped my thin lips, Mutsu walked beside me, and suddenly said in a nonchalant tone, "Sighing will only make you more miserable."

I gasped loudly, and nearly fell out of my spinning chair. Thankfully, I managed to grab onto the armrests of it. I exclaimed as I spun around, glaring at her, "Mutsu-San, don't scare me like that! I almost fell out of my chair! And I suddenly feel a freaking rock in my shoe! I need to take it out!"

My hand pulled my left black slipper off of my foot, and when I shook it, the small rock got out. As I put the slipper back on, Mutsu responded, staring at me blankly, "I apologize for our talk being short, but I had to do something."

"Huh? Not too long ago, you told me that I could get to work. You're starting to confuse me."

"Since Tatsuma-San's not around us right now, I can now give you information on how you'll be able to confess your feelings."

"Are you even listening?"

It was no surprise Mutsu was ignoring my comments.

She said, "First thing, you _must_ make sure that you and Tatsuma-San are alone. You need to be careful, and make sure nobody hears you. And if you're in his office, with him of course, you should definitively check to see if anyone's trying to eavesdrop. After all, you wouldn't want to have someone hearing you, right?"

I averted my gaze away from her while responding, "R-Right."

"Anyway, when you're _really_ about to confess, make sure you know what to say. Think for just a few moments, and pretend that you're talking to your dead grandpa."

I widened my eyes at her, and asked, "Uh, isn't that a little too much?"

"What do you mean?"

_What does she mean what do I mean?!_

I rolled my eyes, and answered, "I'm saying that I never knew anything about my grandpa or any of my relatives. I was an orphan at the age of four, and I was adopted, and have been a foster child since then. Well, I wouldn't call myself 'foster' anymore, since I'm an adult now."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "That's not the point, Rina-Chan." She rubbed her forehead while giving out a sigh. Mutsu continued, "Do you want me to help you or not? Otherwise you're on your own."

She turned her body around, and was about to leave me, but my jaw dropped, and I got off my chair, gripping onto part of her suit. I knelt onto the floor as I begged her, "Yes, I want you to help me, Mutsu-San! I can't do this on my own, because I won't know what to do! I'm sorry for what I just said! It was stupid for me to say it!"

Water formed in my eyes, but Mutsu didn't look like she had any sympathy for me. However, she did reply, "You're forgiven. But if you say another comment that has nothing to do with this, then you're on your own, understand?"

"Yes!" I let go of her suit, but clamped my hands together, still begging her to help me.

Mutsu told me, "Stand up. It doesn't seem right for an employee to be kneeling on the floor in front of a secretary, begging for help."

"Oh," I whispered as my cheeks burned yet again. I made an awkward chuckle as I forced myself to stand up. Yeah, this was embarrassing, having to kneel in front of Mutsu like that. I have a feeling she felt awkward as well.

She took a deep breath, then said, "As I was saying, you can pretend that you're talking to someone else, or you can just look at him straight in the eyes while telling him."

I narrowed my eyes, replying to the woman, "I…I don't know which I would go for."

"Rina-Chan," Mutsu demanded in a low tone. "You want to tell him sooner than later, correct?" My head slowly nodded at her question. She added, "So if you don't want to get any more nervous, you're going to confess tomorrow!"

"What?!" I exclaimed, completely unaware that Mutsu would say something like that.

She set down the clipboard that she was holding, and landed her hands on my shoulders. She gave me a serious look while telling me, "Or do you want me to tell him for you?"

I yelped slightly, but speedily shook my head. My face was so hot, my blush went all the way to my neck. Mutsu let go of my shoulders, but leaned her face closer to me as she whispered, "Remember. Confess tomorrow, or I'll be the one to tell him."

I nodded at her, and she left. When she was out of sight, I sighed almost silently, and thought, _Tomorrow…even if I want to tell Tatsuma my feelings sooner than later, I'll still feel nervous! Why can't I not feel nervous?!_

Rubbing the bridge of my nose in frustration, I turned my spinning chair around, now having my eyes looking at the computer screen again. I decided to leave Wikipedia, and go to Youtube, because I kind of want to listen to some romantic music (Even though some sound cheesy).

I was on Youtube, and I began to type up random songs. Then, I put on the big headphones (You know, the ones where they have this little microphone, where you call people), and plugged it into the computer.

I listened to some music for a good few minutes, but as I was completely distracted by the songs, I heard somebody screaming at me, "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, CURLY!"

The volume on my headphones weren't loud, so I yelled, "AH!" and accidentally fell back while still sitting in the chair. The headphones were pulled off of my ears, and the back of the chair hit the floor kind of hard. Thankfully, my head didn't hit the ground hard, so I was alright. I looked up, and saw Ayame Sarutobi, or Sa-Chan (Her nickname).

She glared at me while landing her hands on her hips. I glared at her back as she said more quietly, "Did you not hear my question, curly?" She calls me "curly" due to the curled ends of my hair. I didn't think it was an insulting name, but I wished she would stop calling me that.

I told her, "First off, my name is 'Rina', not 'curly'. Secondly, I was listening to some music on Youtube, so of course I didn't hear your question. You didn't have to yell to get my attention."

"Well, I was trying to ask if you knew a way to get Gin-San's attention. Because I want him to hug me, and my breasts~!" Ayame began to fantasize herself with some guy.

My eyes rolled as I replied to the violet-haired woman, "I don't know anything. Go away, and don't bother me about it."

"Fine, you no-helper!" She pouted, but her glasses somehow fell off of her face. She widened her eyes as she exclaimed, "Oh no! My glasses fell off of my face again!"

Ayame turned, trying to look for her glasses. But she was walking towards the water fountain. I scowled, "Do you even _know_ where your glasses landed?!" Not surprisingly, she ignored me.

She was in front of the water fountain, and she grabbed the sides of it, saying, "Are these my glasses?" She pulled the water fountain from the wall, which caused the hose to break from the fountain. It squirted water on the floor, which made me give Ayame a what-the-hell look.

_You really are a freaking idiot, Sarutobi-San!_

Ayame frowned, and said, "These aren't my glasses." She tossed it to a random place, which was actually another desk. It smashed the desk, which was Tsukuyo's.

She yelled with wide eyes, "SARUTOBI-SAN, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP! AND WHY'D YOU THROW THAT FOUNTAIN ON MY DESK?!"

Ayame replied to her, "I can't find my glasses anywhere, bitch! You think it's easy wearing glasses that fall off of my face easily?!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN ASK THAT!" Tsukuyo yelled again as an anger mark appeared on her cheek.

I clenched my teeth, and decided to go to the bathroom, just to get away from their argument. I wasn't going to use the bathroom, but I wanted to have some peace and quiet.

I entered the bathroom, and sighed with relief. I said to no one in particular, "Jeez, why does everybody have to be so loud?"

My head lifted up, and I looked at myself in the mirror. I stared at my own reflection, seeing the visible blush that was running across my cheeks. Frowning at this, I slapped my cheeks multiple times to see if my blush would go away. It didn't work. My frown deepened, and I chose to turn on the cold water, and cup the water with both my hands.

Leaning over, I splashed the water in my face, feeling the coolness. I looked up, seeing my reflection again, but I was still flushing.

I yelled in my head, _WHY THE HECK AM I STILL FLUSHING?!_

My teeth softly bit my lower lip, but I heard two male voices from outside the bathroom. I raised a brow, and out of curiosity, I decided to walk close to the door, and lean my ear next to it, listening to their conversation.

The voices were none other than Tatsuma and Gintoki Sakata. Gintoki said to him stupidly, "Sakamoto-San, it still doesn't make sense as to how you were able to run your own company, when you clearly laugh like an idiot every day."

Gintoki started working here about a month ago. Since then, he began to complain to the other workers that Tatsuma laughs too much. Well, I don't think he laughs too much. He's just an optimistic person, that's all.

Tatsuma said with a laugh, "Ahahahaha! Sakata-San, you should realize by now that I'm not a normal idiot! I made this company because I wanted to make good profits to people!"

Gintoki groaned, "There's also something that's bothering me."

"What's that?"

I slightly opened the bathroom door, and peeked, seeing Tatsuma and Gintoki talking to each other. Gintoki answered, "I've seen you speaking to that Rina briefly a few times, and it makes me wonder…why do you only call her 'Rina', and not her last name? You call the others their last names, but not Rina? That doesn't make sense."

Tatsuma replied in a more serious tone, "That's because Rina-Chan doesn't know her last name. She was an orphan when she was four, and she was adopted. If she did know her last name, I wouldn't be calling her by her first name. Besides Mutsu, she's the only employee that I address her with her first name. Do you understand now…Sakata-San?"

The sound of his serious voice made me bite my lip a little hard. I've always loved it when he got serious, because it just proves that he truly is a hard worker! I'll admit that he does get idiotic whenever he's working (Or at least, in a meeting), but that doesn't mean he does it all the time. The reason why I love him is that he's not one of those people who slack off easily. He can actually fix problems, that is, if he's not in his laughing mood.

I didn't see what kind of expression Tatsuma gave him, since I could only see his back, but Gintoki had a shocked look on his face. He blinked his dead-fished eyes once before finally responding to his question, "I-I suppose so."

"Good." Tatsuma was about to pass the silver-haired man, but added, "Don't speak of this again." With that, he walked away from him.

Gintoki scratched the top of his head as he sighed irritably, "What's with him?" He also walked away.

I closed the bathroom door, and let myself think, _This is suddenly going to be harder than I thought._

By that, I mean that when he got serious, it felt like my throat had clogged up. And just hearing his tone like that made me think that it was going to be impossible to tell him my feelings.

But I have to tell him tomorrow, or else Mutsu will tell him for me, and I didn't want her to do that. _I_ will be the one to say it towards him. If Mutsu did it, Tatsuma would most likely tease me about it, and then I would feel extremely embarrassed. Well, then again, he would still tease me, even if I told him. But that's not the case here!

I gave out another sigh before finally leaving the bathroom. I didn't hear anymore yelling, so I was pretty sure Tsukuyo and Ayame stopped arguing. A smile of relief was on my face, and as soon as I returned to my seat, I put on the headphones again, and continued to listen to music.

The whole day had passed, and it was time for everyone to go home. Tatsuma walked towards me, and said with a grin, "Have a good night, Rina-Chan."

Almost immediately, my cheeks felt warm. I nodded while replying, "Y-You too, Sakamoto-San."

He chuckled, and grabbed his suitcase, heading to the elevator. As soon as he was in there, the elevator doors closed.

I was usually the last person to leave, since I'm the slowest at getting ready to leave. But it didn't bother me much for some reason.

After shutting the computer off, I grabbed only one folder, which contained more paperwork, and headed towards the elevator. The lights were being turned off as I entered the elevator, pushing the first floor button.

While I was holding the folder in my arms, I thought, _I've been thinking so much about Tatsuma today. Will I be able to tell him my true feelings tomorrow?_

My hands gripped on the folder as I knitted my brows. The elevator doors opened, and I walked out, and left the building.

It was almost dark out, and to tell you the truth, I'm afraid of walking in the dark. When I'm walking alone, I feel frightened. But if I get home quicker, I won't worry. Wait, what am I saying? I should run, and get home as quick as I can!

I ran, and in a matter of minutes, I was back home. I panted heavily as I closed the door behind me.

"Welcome home, Rina."

My brown eyes blinked as I looked up to my friend, named Kotoro. He gave me a warm smile as I smiled back, replying, "Oh, thank you, Kotoro."

"I've already made some dinner, just to let you know."

I continued to smile at him, but asked, "But aren't you exhausted from your job?" Kotoro works at a daycare, so almost every day, he gets exhausted from taking care of hyperactive kids. And knowing that he made dinner made me feel a little bad for him, because it would make him more exhausted.

Kotoro answered with a slight chuckle, "Not that much. Most of the children were able to be quiet, which was actually surprising." He ruffled his short, bluish-gray hair.

I giggled, and went upstairs, saying, "Well, I'm going to change. I'll be down in a few moments."

"Take your time," Kotoro replied.

I went up the stairs, and entered my room, where I closed the door, and began to take off my clothes.

My work clothes weren't uncomfortable, though I'd rather wear casual clothes.

Not long later, I got dressed in a short-sleeved shirt, and a long skirt. I went back downstairs, where I entered the dining room. Kotoro was already sitting down, and he gave me another warm smile as I sat down also.

We set our hands together as we said at the same time, "Let's eat."

With that, we started to eat our dinner.

While we were both eating, Kotoro asked the same question he would ask almost every night, "How was work today?"

I shrugged, "Fine, as usual."

He chuckled, probably for no reason.

Before you ask, no, I did not tell Kotoro about my feelings for Tatsuma yet. I wasn't ready to tell Kotoro that, and the only way I'll tell him is after I've confessed to Tatsuma.

Boy, I don't even want to think about tomorrow. I'm nervous as hell, really. But, I'm going to have to prepare myself, and even if I'll embarrass myself, it'll be worth it, pretty much.

* * *

**If you thought some parts were confusing or rushed, I apologize. I thought the first part of the story was going to be easy to right, but apparently, I was wrong! LOL And I was going to add humor for the category, but while writing this, I realized that this wasn't very funny. I feel so ashamed of myself. *sulks in a corner***

**Anyway, you might be asking, "Why is this rated M? Is there going to be lemon in the next chapter?" Yes, there will be Lemon in the next, and last, chapter. **

**I'm going to admit that I am a Wikipedia freak. LOL **

**Anyway, as usual, I don't expect people to review this, but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)**


	2. Part Two

**Here's part two, and this is the part where it has Lemon! Enjoy!**

**LAST PIECE: I know I did say that I was aware of the "rules" here on FF, and yet it somehow doesn't stop me from making these kinds of stories. XD But yes, Tatsuma needs more love, dammit! It feels like I'm the only person that ever bothers to write fics that're focused on him! I'll keep on writing Tatsuma fics (That is, if I have any ideas) to bring out the love! I don't even care if I get reviews on them, I'll bring out the love for Tatsuma Sakamoto!**

* * *

The next day came, and so far, I haven't told Tatsuma my true feelings. Mutsu warned me that if I didn't tell him by the time we would all go home, then she would tell him, which would be too embarrassing for me.

It was only about two hours before it was time to go home, and I'm trying really hard to confess towards Tatsuma, but I can't freaking do it, no matter how hard I try!

As a sigh escaped my lips, I heard Mutsu's voice from behind me.

"Rina-Chan, I need to speak with you briefly."

My brown eyes blinked, and I turned around, seeing her carrying a clipboard, as usual. I asked with a raised brow, "What is it?"

"Tatsuma-San wants to see you when everybody else has gone home."

"Eh?" I questioned, feeling confused.

Mutsu continued, "He doesn't want anybody eavesdropping, since he told me it was going to be a _private_ conversation with you. I didn't understand why he told me to tell you this now, but until everybody has left, be prepared."

"T-To tell him my feelings?" I asked again, but felt a blush creeping up my cheeks.

She nodded her head at me. "Yes. Remember our deal from yesterday?"

"O-Of course I-I do!"

"Good. I'll see you later, Rina-Chan." With that, she walked away from me.

I turned back to my desk, and could feel my honest heart pounding.

I thought as I felt extremely nervous, _Rina-Chan, you need to be prepared in the next two hours. I'm not going to let Mutsu-San tell him for me, so I'll do my best in confessing!_

My hand formed into a fist, and I lifted it up in front of my chin as I whispered to no one in particular, "Do your best, Rina-Chan!"

"Do your best at what?" Another voice from behind me asked.

I yelped, and saw Tsukuyo standing beside me. She had a brow raised up, and I had a feeling that she was confused at what I was just talking about.

Feeling a bit panicked, I quickly came up with an excuse, and exclaimed while waving my hands side to side, "A-A-At working! Y-Yes, I'll do my best at w-working harder!"

Tsukuyo still raised her brow up, but she soon rolled her eyes, and left.

I sighed with relief, and thought once more, _Phew, that was close. I need to stop thinking out loud when other people are nearby._

Two hours later, it was time for everyone to go home. Well, I was supposed to be seeing Tatsuma, in his office probably, and I didn't know why he would suddenly bring me there. Did Mutsu tell him already…?

Wait, wait, WAIT! Mutsu wouldn't do that! She didn't even say she told him, so there's no way! But, did Tatsuma get suspicious of me whenever I blush and avert my gaze away from him? That could be it…and now I somehow feel scared.

I didn't see anyone else here, and the last person to go was Mutsu. I quickly walked to her, and asked, "Mutsu-San, did everybody else leave already?"

As she held the strap of her bag on her shoulder, she answered nonchalantly, "Yes, Rina-Chan. The only person left, besides you and I, is Tatsuma-San. He's in his office, expecting you to be there. Also…are you ready to tell him the truth?"

A gulp went down my throat, but I responded with a nod, "I-I'm ready."

"Good luck," She replied as she patted the side of my arm.

Mutsu walked to the elevator, and pressed the down button. The elevator doors opened, and she walked in it, where she pushed a different button. As soon as the doors closed, I turned around, now heading towards Tatsuma's office.

More gulps went down my throat as I was slowly walking to his office. What was he going to say as soon as I got there? Would he ask if I had feelings for him? If so, then I'll be doomed to tell him the full truth.

But I wasn't going to turn back. I was going to confessing my love to him, and not regret it, even if he does get mad, though he doesn't get mad often.

In a matter of minutes (Yes, I really was slow), I was in front of the office door. I bit my lower lip, and knocked on the door hesitantly.

I heard Tatsuma's voice tell me, "Come in."

Taking a gulp for the umpteenth time, I opened the door slowly, and poked my head in, asking, "Y-You wanted to see me, Sakamoto-San?" I wanted to ask him why he made me wait until everybody else went home, because I was too confused.

Tatsuma smirked, "As I said, come in."

I walked into his office, closing the door behind me. I then walked over to the chair in front of his desk, and sat down, having my hands on my lap.

He kept smirking at me, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Without adding a second thought, I asked, "Wh-Why did you want to see me a-after everybody left?"

Tatsuma chuckled, "I thought Mutsu told you the reason, but oh well. I wanted you to come here now because I refuse to have people hearing our 'conversation'." He suddenly stood up from his spinning chair, and began to walk towards me as he had his hands behind his back.

My heart was now pounding more than usual. I felt afraid on what he would say to me.

_Why's he walking towards me?! This is only making me more nervous!_

Tatsuma began to walk around the chair I was sitting in, and said, "Rina-Chan, you're one of the only employee's, in this company, that is pretty reliable, and also cares about working hard. Of course, I told you that yesterday, right?"

I nodded, not bothering to look at him in the eyes.

He continued, "Well, I'm proud of you working hard, and I'm also proud of you…for caring about me."

_Eh? EEEEHHHH?! WH-WH-WHAT'S HE TALKING ABOUT?!_

Panic was rushing through my brain as my cheeks burned to the point where it felt like I was on fire.

I pretended to be confused by exclaiming, "I-I don't understand wh-what're you're talking about, S-Sakamoto-San!"

He chuckled, "Rina-Chan, there's no need for you to be embarrassed. If you wanted to tell me something, you could've told me it a while ago." Tatsuma stared at me, giving me a grin.

Oh great, I was doomed. There was no way I could tell him now.

Tatsuma ordered me, "Stand up, please."

"What?"

"Stand up, please," He ordered again.

I sat still for a few seconds, but I obeyed, and stood up. Tatsuma continued to walk around me until he was in front of my body. And he was _really_ close to my body.

Tatsuma lifted his hand up, and lifted my chin, which made me gasp.

He leaned his face closer to mine, and he whispered, "Rina-Chan…don't be afraid."

In a split second, he planted a kiss on my lips. As soon as his lips were on mine, my eyes were as wide as saucers. It felt like my heart had skipped a beat, and I could feel my arms shaking.

His blue eyes closed, still having his lips on mine. Tatsuma let go of my chin, but landed his hand on the back of my head, pushing me forward. My own eyes squinted, feeling a full-force blush on my face.

Soon, he drifted his lips away. He gave me another smirk, and whispered like before, "Was that so bad?"

I shook my head slowly. He added, "Good."

Tatsuma was about to kiss my lips again, but I snapped back into reality, and asked a bit too loudly, "Wh-Why'd you kiss me like that?!"

He chuckled again, but responded in question, "Rina-Chan…do you love me?"

That question sent me off-guard. My mouth parted, staring into his eyes behind his rectangular glasses.

When I didn't answer, Tatsuma continued to smirk, "You do know it's not nice to not answer my question."

I yelped as I shut my eyes tightly, "Y-Yes! I-I love you, Sakamoto-San! I-I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I was afraid y-you would get mad at me, because you're my b-boss."

I narrowed my eyes, but felt him lifting my chin up again. He forced me to look into his eyes again as he replied, "Rina-Chan, I would never get mad at you." He leaned forward, kissing me softly on the lips again. It was lighter than the first kiss, and when he pulled away from me, he held onto my wrists gently, and pulled me over to his desk.

Another gasp escaped my lips as Tatsuma continued to pull me. He pulled me until I was behind his desk. He let go of my wrists, but held my cheeks with both his hands, and kissed me on the forehead. Tatsuma, without warning, began to unbutton my suit.

My jaw dropped as soon as I noticed this. I exclaimed, "S-Sakamoto-San! What're you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked rhetorically. "I'm taking off your suit for you."

"B-But why?!"

"Because I love you."

Again, I was off-guard. I stared at him with complete shock, and felt dumbstruck. I thought, _What? What did he just say? Was I just hearing things?_

I asked out loud, "What?"

"I love you, Rina-Chan."

How in the hell is he saying this with no hesitation?! Is he messing up my mind or something?!

I knitted my brows slightly, and replied, "Y-You're lying."

Tatsuma stared at me with a raised brow. He laughed, "I'm not lying. I wouldn't want to lie to one of my employee's." He kissed my cheek gently.

I furrowed my brows, and questioned him, "How can you love me? I'm clumsy, naïve, and I'm always ignored."

He finished unbuttoning my suit, and made it fall down to the floor. He admitted, "Yes, you're pretty much all those three things, but I don't mind that, as long as you actually get work done."

Tatsuma looked down at my short-sleeved dress shirt, and grinned. He moved forward, and muttered as his lips were touching my bare neck, "You're not the prettiest girl I've met, but you're the kindest. And that's why I love you."

He kissed my neck, but then licked it with his wet tongue. I gasped, landing my palms on the edge of his desk. Tatsuma started unbuttoning my dress shirt, and within less than a minute, he unbuttoned it completely, and pulled the shirt over my shoulders. It also went on the floor.

I was only wearing my bra now. Well, for my upper body, that is. Tatsuma examined my upper body, and grinned as he gently grabbed my breasts. I shut my eyes tightly, giving out a whimper. He massaged my breasts as he said, "I don't mind women having small breasts, though I'm glad you're not flat-chested."

I thought, _He didn't have to say that._

My hands gripped on the edge of his desk as he slowly pulled his hands away. He took a step closer, and touched the zipper on the side of my skirt. I landed my fingers on his shoulders, and gripped on his suit as he pulled down the zipper. I heard it unzip, and the more I heard it, the hotter I felt.

Tatsuma licked my neck as my skirt started to fall down from my thighs. My skirt fell on my feet, beside my ankles. Tatsuma sucked on my neck as he touched my smooth skin. He trailed his index finger from my thigh, to my chest, beside my breasts. I pulled my feet up, having my feet out of my skirt.

He saw my underwear, plus my stockings and garter belt, which was around my waist. My boss smirked at this, and placed his left hand on my waist, where he touched part of the garter belt.

My eyes, again, squinted, and I saw him taking off his tie. He used his other hand to pull the tie off, and it landed on the floor, beside my working clothes. Tatsuma then began to take off his own suit, and unbuttoned it, using only one hand. While he was taking off his suit, he slipped his finger under the garter belt, and pulled it, letting go of it a second later. It sounded like a snap when the belt hit my flesh, but it didn't hurt or anything.

He unbuttoned his suit entirely, and used both his hands to take it off his body. He also undid his shirt, and took that off as well.

When I looked at his body, I noticed that there was a necklace around his neck. And the necklace was a cross.

I stared at it, seeing how beautiful it was. Tatsuma saw my expression, and asked, "Are you looking at my necklace?"

I admitted, "Yes. Is it a cross?"

He smiled, "It is. I'm not religious, but I loved it so much, I decided to get it. I was lucky that this thing was cheap."

"It's…beautiful."

"You think so?" Tatsuma asked as his lips were just centimeters from mine.

I nodded, "I do."

He gave out a brief chuckle before kissing me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he tongue suddenly came into my mouth. I grunted, but didn't stop him. He wrestled my tongue with no permission, and felt the tips of his fingers trailing up my back. Shivers went up my spine at this tingling sensation. Goosebumps were forming on my skin as Tatsuma continued to play with my tongue with his.

I didn't know why, but his tongue tasted…delightful. I grunted once more as his chest landed on my covered breasts. His fingers still felt my back, and eventually, he pulled his tongue from my mouth, and I panted a bit heavily.

Tatsuma parted his lips, but didn't say anything. Instead, he made me lean back, having my back on the desk. He leaned up, and touched my torso as he whispered, "This is why I wanted you to wait until everybody else left, Rina-Chan."

"I could tell why," I said, having my knuckles on my chin.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but…why do you love me?"

"Eh?" I blinked my eyes multiple times as Tatsuma landed his hands on the desk, beside my hips. Knowing that he was expecting an answer from me, I responded, "B-Because you're a hard w-worker, and you don't let things get in the way, wh-whether you're laughing or not. A-And as much as people call you an idiot, I don't think the same way."

He gave me a warm smile before replying, "Thank you, Rina-Chan. I'm glad you understand what kind of person I really am." Tatsuma took off his glasses, and set them on the corner of the big desk.

As I looked into his eyes, I thought, _Oh my…he looks really beautiful without his glasses!_

Another full-force blush crept on my face. He asked with a raised brow, "Is there something wrong, Rina-Chan?"

I shook my head as I answered, "N-No, nothing's the matter. It's just…your l-look beautiful without your glasses."

That's when his eyes widened with surprise. I covered my face with my hands, not wanting to look at him at this moment.

Just as my arms shook again, I felt his strong hands pulling my hands away. I gasped quietly, and saw a soft smile on his face.

He whispered, a bit huskily this time, "I've never heard such a compliment in all my life." Tatsuma chuckled, and leaned over, kissing my collarbone. I leaned my head back on the desk as he licked under my collarbone. I shut my eyes as my hands were ruffling through his hair.

Tatsuma suddenly asked yet another question, "Is this your first time?"

Nodding, I responded, "I-It is. I…I've never done this with anybody before."

He grinned, "Is that so?" Tatsuma kissed under my collarbone again, but he also kissed my chest, my abdomen, my stomach, and then my thigh. He soothed his hand on my right leg, and added, "I have a thing for stockings, so I'll let you leave them on."

I made a sound as he cupped my right breast. Once more, he massaged it, but this time, he unhooked my bra with his other hand, and in a matter of seconds, my bra was off. My white, bare breasts were exposed to him, and my heart would not stop beating fast. It was beating at an _intense_ speed.

Tatsuma smiled with satisfaction, and kissed part of my left breast. I arched my back up slightly as he started teasing my breast. He continued massaging my right one as he licked my erect nipple. He made a few sounds, and sucked on my nipple as I ruffled through his hair again. This time, I started to grip it, though I didn't want to grip it so hard, that I would hurt Tatsuma.

I whispered, "Sakamoto-San…"

His tongue flicked my nipple a few times, and circled his tongue around it, wetting my breast.

Suddenly, he stopped, and told me, "Rina-Chan…call me by my first name."

"Wha-?" I was about to ask, but he gave me a serious expression, with that smile still on his face. I gulped, actually replying to the man, "T-Tatsuma-San…" It felt really awkward for an employee like me to be calling him by his first name. But, he wanted me to do that, so that was his own fault.

He grinned for the umpteenth time, and kissed my breast once more. When I was starting to feel a strange sensation, flowing through my body, I felt his fingers touching my groin. I gasped, widening my eyes as I called out his name, "Tatsuma-San!"

Tatsuma licked my cheek as his fingers started to stroke my groin. Deciding to distract myself from moaning, I asked him, "I-Is this your first time, too?"

He shook his head. "This isn't the first time I've done this. I lost my virginity to my ex-girlfriend a few years ago. We broke up, because she was tired at how much I was laughing, plus I was too busy for her."

"Oh," I said quietly while narrowing my eyes.

Tatsuma set his lips beside my ear, and whispered, "You don't mind my laugh, do you?"

He blew in my ear, which made me yelp, "N-No! I don't m-mind your laugh at all, Tatsuma-San!"

A chuckle escaped his thin lips as he nibbled on my ear lobe. He continued to stroke on my groin, but he went a bit faster. I gave out a few whimpers, and then bit my lower lip to keep myself from moaning.

Tatsuma stopped nibbling my ear, but he lowered himself down, now looking at my groin. My face felt hotter and hotter when he didn't stop feeling me. He used only one finger, and smirked, having his chin land on my underwear. He pushed his chin on my groin, and a moan finally escaped my lips. Tatsuma held my legs wide as he said, "I'll make you feel good."

The man stood up, and without alarming me, he grabbed the ends of my underwear, and pulled it down, over my stockings, to my feet. As soon as my underwear was off of my ankles, he stared down at my naked body.

Feeling too embarrassed by this, I covered my face up with my hands again, turning side to side. I yelled in my head, _I FEEL SO EMBARRASSED! HE'S LOOKING AT ME WITHOUT MY CLOTHES ON! WELL, I'M STILL WEARING MY STOCKINGS, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!_

Tatsuma didn't pull my hands away this time, but he landed a finger on my belly, and trailed it down, all the way to my private part.

My body shivered, and within seconds, Tatsuma held my legs wide, licking my flesh, above my private area.

I gasped pretty loudly, and uncovered my face. I stared at the top of his head as he was beginning to lick my entrance. My eyes were still wide as I exclaimed, "T-Tatsuma-San! Th-That's dirty! Please stop!"

He barely lifted his head up, but gave me eye contact, and replied, "No. I'm not going to stop. You're actually fun to play with."

Okay, _that_ shocked me.

He continued to lick my entrance while holding my legs. He teased me as I arched my back up higher. Sweat was forming on my forehead, chest, and face. The drips of sweat trailed down, and the drips on my forehead were in my hair.

Tatsuma savagely pushed a finger inside me, thrusting it as his tongue teased me even more. He pushed his finger in roughly, causing me to moan a second time. My thighs were twitching as I clenched my teeth.

He finally stopped licking my entrance, and pulled out his finger, but he stood up, sitting in his spinning chair. I raised a brow, confused on why he was sitting in his chair. But when I saw his smirk, I had a feeling he wanted me to come closer to him.

So I slowly leaned up, getting off the desk, and walking towards Tatsuma. My slippers were off of my feet, and I left them behind.

After taking three steps towards Tatsuma, I knelt on the floor, having my legs under my bottom. I looked up to him, seeing the same expression he gave me. Still blushing, I landed one hand on his groin, feeling him. A groan escaped him as he leaned his head back. As I continued to feel the bulge in his groin, he gripped onto the chair handles.

I decided to stop after a few seconds, and touched the zipper with my index finger and thumb. Tatsuma had his nails dug into the cushion of the armrests, and stared at me as his cheeks were beginning to flush.

A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek as I pulled down the zipper, also unbuttoning his pants. I slowly pulled his pants down, though he was still sitting, and also pulled down his underwear to the point where his member was out.

My eyelids lowered as I held his soft member. I stroked it with my fingers, and leaned over, kissing the head of it. Tatsuma placed a hand on top of my head, and I licked his member. Without adding a second thought, I put it in my mouth.

I moved forward, then back. I did this "process" a few times as I closed my brown eyes, thinking, _I love you, Tatsuma._

Tatsuma moaned. It wasn't a loud moan, but it wasn't quiet either. I sucked on his manhood as my hands were on his thighs.

Soon, it was out of my mouth, and I looked up to him, seeing his face flush even more. His upper lip twitched, and he looked into my eyes again, cupping my cheeks with his hands.

Smiling slightly at him, I whispered, "I love you, Tatsuma-San."

He replied, whispering back, "I love you, Rina-Chan."

He pulled me up, kissing me on the lips softly. Unlike the other kisses he gave me, this one was rather really warm. I didn't bother blinking. I felt this amazing warmth, coming from the person I truly love.

Tatsuma drifted this sweet kiss away, and he told me, "I want you to lie on the desk again." I gave him a nod, and went over to the desk, lying on it once more.

I tried making myself comfortable, despite the desk being flat and all. Tatsuma widened my legs, and then held his member, making it feel my entrance.

He asked me, "Are you going to be okay? It is your first time, after all. I don't want to hurt you."

I chuckled very softly as I responded, "I'll be fine. Even if it does hurt, I won't care."

Tatsuma raised a brow at me, but eventually chuckled back, and kissed me on the forehead.

Without another second to spare, he pushed his member inside of me. I was expecting it to hurt badly, since it was my first time, but shockingly, I wasn't in pain. It did tingle, but it didn't hurt.

The man blinked, and teased me, "Rina-Chan, are you sure this is your first time? You don't look like you're in pain."

I frowned at his question, and answered, "This really is my first time. I told you, I've never done this with anybody before."

"Then it fits just right," He chuckled as he held my hips, pushing himself deeper into my womanhood. His chest landed on my small breasts as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He added, "I'll make sure you feel good."

Tatsuma sucked on my neck, and was licking it at the same time. He began to thrust as he whispered my name, "Rina-Chan…"

I gave out a moan, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was slowing down his thrusts, though he was going a little rougher. His hand was on the back of my neck, rubbing it. Tatsuma trailed his tongue from my neck, down to my chest. He kissed my left breast a few times before nibbling my nipple again. Tatsuma bit it, but made sure he wasn't biting it too hard.

Tatsuma's mouth covered my nipple, sucking it as he fastened his thrusts. Each thrust made me moan, and although it was quiet, there was no doubt Tatsuma heard them.

When he didn't stop thrusting, my brain was starting to swirl. I couldn't concentrate on anything, because I was feeling this…incredible sensation! I know Tatsuma has done this before, to his ex-girlfriend, but I'm just wondering how he is able to make me feel good this fast already. Um, okay, that felt a little awkward…

Anyway, Tatsuma pulled his member out, but told me, "Turn."

At first, I was confused on what he was saying. But he pulled me off the desk, and made me turn around. He lifted the back of my thigh up, having my right knee on the edge of the desk. Tatsuma grabbed my buttock, causing me to yelp a little too loudly.

I, or we, was lucky that we were the only people left in this building; otherwise somebody could've come in here without knocking, and find us doing…this. That would've been humiliating and embarrassing.

Tatsuma's member teased my entrance, and the more he did it, the more my body shook.

He pushed his member in, and held the back of my shoulder as he was thrusting. I arched my back like before, feeling his manhood being pushed inside me. I leaned down on the desk, trying not to moan too loudly, even though everybody else has left. I clenched my fists, and softly pounded on the desk, feeling a new level of sensation.

As more and more sweat was dripping down my face, chest, and even legs, Tatsuma landed his chest on my back. He forced my upper body to lean up, and he massaged my right breast as he purred in my ear, "Rina-Chan…do you like it?"

I probably should've expected this answer sooner, but I didn't, obviously. I turned my head to the side, looking into his sky-blue eyes. He smiled more formally, and as I was just staring into his eyes, I answered hesitantly, "Y-Yes…"

"Are you feeling horny?"

"EH?!" Why did he suddenly ask me _that_?! I exclaimed, "N-N-No! I-I'm not feeling anything like that! Wh-Wh-Why this question all of a s-sudden?!"

He chuckled, "Sorry, I asked that, because…I want you to think of this as making love, not just sex."

Tatsuma stopped thrusting for a moment, but was still inside me. I gasped almost silently as his chest was still on top of me. I turned my head back, averting my gaze away from him. I clenched my fists once more, feeling the sweat form in my palms.

Finally, I replied to him, "I…do want to think of this as making love, Tatsuma-San. I don't want to think of this as just sex, like those prostitutes. I…" I tried thinking of something else to say, but nothing was coming to my mind.

My teeth bit my lower lip as Tatsuma wrapped his arms around my stomach. He ordered me, "Shhh…don't say anything else."

His lips were set on mine. He continued on with his thrusts, but went slower. I looked down, seeing that his pants were starting to fall down. His arms were still around me, but I lifted a hand up, feeling his cross necklace. Tatsuma looked at my fingers, which were under his necklace, and smiled.

Tatsuma said, "It really is a lovely necklace, huh?" I nodded without saying anything.

I asked him, "I know you said this was a cheap necklace, but where exactly did you get it?"

"I got it at an antiques' store."

"I see. I have another question, though. Why do you hide your necklace behind your shirt?"

"Because it wouldn't really feel right if I were to have my necklace on top of my suit. Besides, people don't really need to know that I wear a necklace every day. That's how much I love this necklace."

I thought about it for a few seconds before realizing that he was right. I smiled back, and said as I twirled some of his hair in my fingers, "Point clear."

He let go of my waist, and leaned up as he pulled his member out. Tatsuma said, "Lie on my desk again."

Without hesitating for once, I lied down on the desk, having my legs wide. Tatsuma's body was on top of me like last time, only he savagely pushed his manhood inside of my entrance. I gave out a louder moan, and gripped his hair as he was thrusting yet again.

He was thrusting a bit fast as I wrapped my legs around his back. His pants fell down to his ankles, and kissed my flesh, below my breasts.

Suddenly, my stomach was starting to turn. My eyes widened as I whimpered, "T-Tatsuma! I-I don't think I can handle any more of this!"

Tatsuma laughed, "I don't think I can either."

I thought, _I'm almost at my climax…please, Tatsuma! Make me feel good!_

He lifted me up as he had his hands under my legs. I lifted my arms up, having my nails on the back of Tatsuma's shoulders. I clawed on them, causing red marks on his shoulders. Tatsuma thrust deeper and deeper, and he closed his eyes as he buried his face in my neck.

Tatsuma moaned a bit loudly, and I did the same thing, only I was beginning to scream.

He thrust once more, and then, my eyes snapped open, and I yelled with intense pleasure.

"Aaaahhhh!"

He quickly pulled himself out of me as I was on the desk again. Tatsuma wrapped his hand around his member, pumping it. He pumped it until he reached his climax, and came on my stomach.

We both panted in exhaustion, and I was relaxing my body as Tatsuma leaned over, kissing me deeply on the lips.

After letting the kiss go, he pulled out two tissues from the tissue box, and said, "Sorry about that." He cleaned my body up, and was done seconds afterwards.

I shook my head, replying with a small smile, "It's okay." I leaned up, pecking him on the forehead.

Tatsuma's forehead landed on mine, and mumbled, "We should put our clothes back on."

"Of course."

I got off the desk, and grabbed my clothes, putting them back on my body.

When we were both done getting dressed, we started walking out of his office. Tatsuma put his glasses back on as he turned off the light.

Before I got to the elevator, Tatsuma held my wrist, and pulled me until his lips were on mine. I gasped in his mouth, taken by surprise.

Tatsuma whispered in front of my lips, "Let's keep this a secret, okay?"

I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks, and I nodded my head at Tatsuma. The elevator doors opened, and we both went in. Tatsuma held my hand, and I looked up to him, seeing yet another smile on his face.

I lowered my eyelids, and landed the side of my head on his upper arm.

There were only three words in my head, and they were for Tatsuma.

_I love you._

**~End.~**

* * *

**I rushed the beginning on purpose, because I wanted to get on with the actual Lemon. And this was shorter than I wanted to write, but oh well. **

**Before anyone asks, I am _not_ going to write a sequel for this. I rarely write sequels, and if I would write one for one of my stories, then I'd let you know.**

**Hope you enjoyed this Two-shot! :)**


End file.
